


Ermal non era bello.

by Alch



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Beers, Ermal just needs a hug, Friendship and maybe more, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Pre-Canon, Sadness, fabrizio is precious, finding each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Ecco, Ermal non era bello. Bello era un aggettivo che non avrebbe pensato di associare a lui e, no, non si riferiva al suo aspetto fisico ma all’improvvisa ristrettezza semantica che quel termine si tirava dietro, a fatica, incapace di andare oltre il muro che Ermal pareva essere ogni volta che stava davanti a Fabrizio.





	Ermal non era bello.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F_A_E_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/gifts).



Fabrizio aveva sempre pensato di essere una persona intuitiva. Certo, non andava in giro a vantarsene, anche perché chiunque lo avesse sentito dire una cosa del genere probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia, ma lui lo sapeva di essere intuitivo, di avere il sesto senso per certe cose che poi, guarda caso, si rivelavano come lui le aveva pensate. 

I primi tempi ci aveva scherzato su, dicendosi che se era tanto bravo avrebbe fatto bene ad indovinare i numeri del superenalotto così da far fortuna, ma poi col passare degli anni le cose avevano preso a girare decentemente e allora aveva lasciato perdere la nobile arte del sognare i numeri come fosse in un film di Totò e il suo intuito aveva trovato altri modi per venire a trovarlo, un po’ beffardo e spesso rassicurante, come un vecchio amico dalla lingua affilata ma le braccia calde. 

L’intuito gli aveva parlato di Ermal. L’intuito gli aveva detto qualcosa che non ricordava bene adesso - o forse sì, lo ricordava tanto bene che era imbarazzante riportare a galla quel ricordo - e mentre le note e la voce di quel cantante gli avevano riempito le orecchie, a Fabrizio era parso evidente come il proprio riflesso allo specchio che doveva fare qualcosa. Aveva avuto bisogno di contattarlo, di conoscerlo, perché lo strano turbamento che gli aveva preso il petto mentre ascoltava ‘Vietato Morire’ non aveva voluto saperne di lasciarlo andare. C'era qualcosa tra quelle righe che Fabrizio aveva riconosciuto a pelle, qualcosa che _ad intuito_  lo aveva avvicinato a lui.

Ed aveva avuto ragione. Ermal era… Fabrizio non aveva ancora trovato un termine che riuscisse a concentrate tutto ciò che era quell’uomo nonostante ormai fossero molte le volte in cui s’erano incontrati ed avevano parlato, scambiandosi opinioni sui più disparati argomenti. Era frustrante la sensazione che il cantante provava ogni volta che ci rifletteva. Non trovare le parole adatte era la peggiore delle sensazioni per chi come lui con esse ci viveva, e poi, ad un livello più semplice, questa incapacità lo faceva sentire come un ragazzino alle prime armi che fissa qualcosa che lo attrae e si rende conto per la prima volta che ‘bello’ non può racchiudere tutto ciò che sente. 

Ecco, Ermal _non_ era bello. Bello era un aggettivo che non avrebbe pensato di associare a lui e, no, non si riferiva al suo aspetto fisico ma all’improvvisa ristrettezza semantica che quel termine si tirava dietro, a fatica, incapace di andare oltre il muro che Ermal pareva essere ogni volta che stava davanti a Fabrizio. 

Ermal aveva un modo tutto suo di fare le cose, come tutti del resto, ognuno con le proprie abitudini e fissazioni, ma per Fabrizio imparare a conoscere quel micro-universo si stava rivelando difficile e piacevole al contempo. Mentre parlavano c'erano volte in cui lo spiazzava, magari con un ragionamento troppo profondo o un commento affilato, ed altre volte in cui Fabrizio sapeva che cosa avrebbe risposto ancor prima che Ermal avesse aperto bocca. Rideva dei primi e si brava dei secondi, accettando quella compagnia a prescindere perché, semplicemente, lo faceva stare bene. 

Per questo, tornando all’intuito, quando quella sera Ermal gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo nell’appartamento che aveva affittato per il periodo in cui avrebbero lavorato alla collaborazione, Fabrizio aveva capito che non era un semplice invito. Ermal era bravo con le parole, ma conoscendone bene il valore era anche molto misurato, il che in queste settimane s'era tradotto in un atteggiamento in qualche modo controllato quando si trattava di parlare di sé. La lingua del cantante, insomma, era affilata e pronta come sempre a colpire, ma se ne stava fin troppo buona quando l’argomento diventava personale. 

«Ti va una birra?» gli chiese Ermal non appena Fabrizio ebbe mosso qualche passo nel corridoio e senza aspettare la risposta si avviò verso la cucina.  
Dopotutto quella non era la prima volta che Fabrizio era lì e di birre ne avevano condivise abbastanza perché Ermal sapesse che non l’avrebbe rifiutata. 

Non ci mise molto e quando uscì dalla stanza Fabrizio era ancora nel corridoio, qualche passo più avanti rispetto a dove lo aveva lasciato; fissava i quadretti appesi al muro come se li stesse vedendo per la prima volta. Gli porse la birra senza aggiungere nulla. Nonostante non facesse caldo già da un po’, il vetro della bottiglia si era offuscato della condensa tipica di quando vengono tirate via dal frigorifero e Fabrizio sorrise ingenuamente perché, per quanto fosse stupido, una delle primissime cose su cui si erano trovati d’accordo lui ed Ermal, quando avevano cominciato a vedersi, era che le birre andavano bevute solo fredde. 

Stappò la sua e ne beve un sorso spostandosi nel piccolo soggiorno ed accomodandosi sul divano con una certa libertà, accavallando malamente le gambe e mettendosi comodo. Ermal di fronte a lui si era seduto su una poltrona, i gomiti che si reggevano sulle cosce e la testa piegata in avanti. Fabrizio si chiese a cosa pensasse, perché sembrasse all’improvviso tanto turbato. Ma non glielo chiese: aveva imparato a conoscerlo abbastanza bene da sapere che, se avesse voluto, gliene avrebbe parlato senza trattenersi. 

«Non è una bella serata», mormorò dopo un po’ Ermal senza ancora alzare la testa e con la birra intatta tra le mani.  
Fabrizio aveva una sua concezione delle ‘brutte serate’: c'erano quelle brutte in cui non hai voglia di vedere nessuno e te ne stai a fissare il buio lasciandoti annegare nei cattivi pensieri, nella sofferenza e nel dolore, e c'erano le brutte serate in cui non hai altra scelta che cedere alle pessime scelte e consumarti nei vecchi vizi. Ermal quale stava affrontando? 

Spostò il corpo in avanti, poggiando anche lui le braccia sulle gambe larghe ma tenendo la testa alta e gli occhi fissi sulla chioma riccia dell’altro, che ancora non lo guardava. C'era una ragione se era lì, quindi non aveva senso tirarsi indietro. Fabrizio era bravo ad ascoltare. 

Ermal scattò in piedi all’improvviso, con una frenesia che davvero l’altro non credeva gli appartenesse. Si mosse verso la porta-finestra del soggiorno e la spalancò rilevando il piccolo balcone che affacciava su una piazzetta. Fuori tutto era silenzioso, complice l’ora tarda e il fatto che fosse metà settimana, e ad accogliere i due cantanti fu solo il freddo della notte. 

«Stavo pensando ad una cosa…»  
Ora Ermal era appoggiato con le braccia alla ringhiera di metallo, le spalle strette e incurvate, la testa di nuovo bassa. Fabrizio cominciava a mal sopportare quella sofferenza.   
«Pensavo a quando ero piccolo, pensavo a mio…».  
La voce scemò, strozzandosi in gola, e Fabrizio si alzò per raggiungerlo al freddo. Era chiaro che Ermal non volesse guardarlo in faccia, per questo si sedette a terra, con la schiena contro il ferro scuro e prese un nuovo sorso di birra. 

Pensò che forse in quel modo sarebbe stato più facile. Senza guardarsi, col vento a rubare parte delle parole che Ermal lasciava uscire e a riempire i silenzi al posto di Fabrizio, senza il bisogno di darsi risposte, senza l’urgenza di cercare giustificazioni. Senza dover render conto a nessuno, come se fossero da soli, ma insieme. 

E man mano che Ermal parlava, con sempre più trasporto, quasi fosse in ipnosi e non potesse più fermarsi, Fabrizio realizzò che cosa, per intuito, aveva capito dalla prima volta che aveva ascoltato con attenzione ‘Vietato Morire’. C'erano tante piccole _micro-sofferenze_ ,  tanti piccoli punti fissi nella vita di Ermal che l’avevano in qualche modo cambiato per sempre, che forse sarebbero potuti essere peggiori ma che portavano comunque il loro peso con dignità e che, quella sera, appesantivano il collo del cantante con troppo carico perché potesse sopportarlo da solo. 

E Fabrizio trovava confortante (non bello, _confortante_ ) che lo avesse chiamato, che avesse allungato la mano, lui che Fabrizio aveva spesso, segretamente, creduto troppo lontano, troppo diverso. Quella sera era successo qualcosa, qualcosa che non capiva bene e che forse non gli interessava spiegare ma che li aveva condotti a quel momento, al freddo e alle parole nel buio, a quello sfiorarsi di anime tremolanti e spaventate dalla vita ma che non si sono arrese, che continuano a cercarsi, a  _sperare_ che il calore umano possa guarirle.

Fabrizio si sentiva così, mentre ascoltava Ermal e dimenticava le ore che passavano e la pelle infreddolita dal vento. Si sentiva un guaritore di anime e la dolce luce che Ermal ora gli stava mostrando gli pareva brillare un po’ di più. Ed era calda, sì, e bella. Quella sì che era bella davvero.

Videro sorgere l’alba e li colse di sorpresa quel chiarore lento lento e inarrestabile. Maestoso. Ermal aveva smesso di parlare da un po’, ma non aveva lasciato la sua posizione addossata alla ringhiera. Fabrizio non s’era mosso dalla sua, ma la luce tenue del nuovo giorno lo riscosse e allora osò avvicinarsi all’altro, appoggiandosi a lui, lasciando che le spalle si toccassero senza pensarci troppo. 

«Grazie», mormorò Ermal, senza specificare, senza aggiungere altro. Fissava l’alba davanti a sé e a Fabrizio piacque guardarlo senza essere guardato, rubare quegli istanti sapendo di essere colpevole e  che l’altro non lo avrebbe esposto, non questa volta. 

Si sentiva felice. Forse non era la cosa più adeguata da provare - aveva ascoltato tante piccole sofferenti confessioni quella notte e avrebbe ricordato per sempre la voce roca di Ermal in alcuni momenti - ma era la più vera. E mentre ancora rubava quel profilo dai contorni sfumati dal Sole, Ermal gli restituì per la prima volta lo sguardo. 

Durò un istante e fu sufficiente. E non fu come nei film, nessuna musica in sottofondo, né il vento a scompigliare la chioma riccia di Ermal. Nessun rallenty a dilatare il tempo. Ma bastò comunque, perché in quell'istante, in quel contatto di sguardi, Fabrizio seppe che anche Ermal aveva capito, che si era fidato ed ora aveva capito che la sua fiducia era stata ben riposta. Che di lui ci si poteva fidare.

Non sorrise Ermal, perché sorridere sarebbe stato bello ed Ermal non era bello, era reale, come la più vissuta delle vite che però aspetta ancora il momento giusto per spiccare un nuovo volo. Aveva ancora il coraggio di sperare. E sperava in Fabrizio. E Fabrizio sperava in lui. 

Che miracolo: s’erano trovati.

«Quando vuoi, compare». 

**Author's Note:**

> ...non so come sia arrivata a questo punto. E devo confessare che sto ancora provando un po' di vergogna per essermi concessa questa shot, ma allo stesso tempo non ho potuto fare a meno di svilupparla. E devo ammettere che è stato più facile di quanto credessi, soprattutto perché stavo cominciando a pensare di non saper più scrivere ^^' Insomma, ai MetaMoro non si può dir di no, e spero che sia piaciuta a chiunque sia riuscito ad arrivare fin qui XD  
>  Ma lasciamo perdere le chiacchiere. Ringrazio ancora una volta Sara e Arianna che mi hanno trascinata in questo vortice di feels da cui non credo esista modo di riemergere! ♥  
> Alla prossima (anche qui, magari, who knows ;)
> 
> Alch~


End file.
